The present invention relates to a lipstick application assisting device.
Lipstick application assisting devices are known in the art. Generally, a lipstick application assisting device includes a housing in form of a lipstick case, such that a lipstick holder with a lipstick can be inserted into the lipstick case and accommodated in it during periods of non-use, and then can be removed for applying the lipstick on user's lips. One of the disadvantages of the known lipstick application assistance devices is that a user does not see her lips during application of a lipstick on them,therefore cannot achieve a high quality application. Moreover, even in the event if a mirror is available or carried by a user, the application of lipstick still encounters some difficulties since there are many places with insufficient illumination, which again make difficult an accurate application of the lipstick.